Harry Potter and the wizarding school
by deatheater4ever
Summary: Not really good with summaries but here it is. What if Lily and Harry Potter did not die. What if they were taken in by The Malfoys.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Harry potter is not mine but if it was i would be the happiest person alive. This will be Harryxdraco later on. Don't like don't read.

Voldemort breaks into the Potter household and tries to kill James, Lily, and Harry.

please no hate or negative comments.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came a man in black like midnight robes with a hood covering his face. He walked in followed by three other hooded figures. James Potter and Lily potter had been sleeping at the time and when the door burst open. They both sprang up out of their bed James ran to see what had happened, Lily ran towards young Harry Potter to see if he was ok. James as he neared the end of the hallway he slowed down and looked down to the first floor he saw the four hooded figures and knew exactly who they were. He took a deep breath and turned the corner he was hiding behind wand out and yelled as the three hooded men behind the man in the front. Toke out their wands but they were too late.

"**INCARCEROUS**!" James yelled wand pointed at them.

Then huge thick ropes flew at the four hooded men. As the ropes neared the leader with one wave of the hand the ropes burst into flames and fell to the floor.

"Nice try Potter, but not good enough." The man said, He toke out his wand and yelled "_**Avada Kedavra**!" _A Green light burst out of his wand and hit its target, James potter. James was blasted with the green light, he went hurling crashing against the wall and fell to the ground lifelessly.

Lily screamed as she heard the words being yelled out downstairs. She picked up harry and ran into her bedroom, as the four men hurried up the stairs the as they got to the top the only thing they say was the door closing click the door locked.

"Goyle, Macnair go search the rest of the house." Voldemort said. "Yes, sir" they said in unison.

Sorry for it being short. It will be longer in the next chapter.

The two headed back down the stairs. They split, Goyle went into the kitchen and Macnair went into the first floor hallway heading toward the basement. Voldemort and the other hooded figure walked toward the door that had just closed.

"**Alohomora**." The man standing behind Voldemort whispered there was a bright light coming from the locked door knob. Lily toke out her wand, the door opened and "_**Avada Kedavra**." Voldemort _yelled and again a green light shoots out of his wand.

Lily tried to jump out of the way but was to slow, it hit harry who was being held in her arms. Thinking the worst, and with a loud crack they were gone she had apparated. "What should we do now Lord Voldemort?" the man asked Voldemort. "Let's go." Voldemort said and then they apparated back to Little Hanging.

Lily fell to the ground holding harry. They appeared in front of the gates of a huge mansion. Where had they landed, she started to cry. "James, Harry!" she shrieked as tears fell down her face. She could feel the light breathing of harry, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" said a long blonde hair woman. "Narcissa… James he's…dead and"she said between sniffs." harry was hit with the killing curse but is still breathing." Lily cried.

"Oh my." She put a hand over her mouth. She than called for dobby, "Yes master?" the little house elf asked. "Get Severus and Lucius." She answered with a worried tone.

With that dobby disappeared, and a few seconds later he reappeared. With two tall men clothed with black robes. Snape was on the left and Lucius was on the right. Lucius recognized the woman as lily.

"James is dead and harry has been hit with the killing curse but is still breathing." They both were stunned by the fact that a baby survived the killing curse. "Come on let's get you into the manor." She said to lily. Snape helped lily up when she got up, Lucius toke harry in his arms and they walked in the gates.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry potter is not mine, I wish it was. harryxdraco in later chapters so don't like don't read.

"Fame isn't everything, is it Mr. Potter?"-Snape

* * *

As they walked to the Malfoy manor, Lucius watched as harry potter slept in his arms. Lucius was deep in thought "How could this little boy survive the killing curse. I should have Snape check up on him. What had saved him from that unforgivable curse?" He thought.

They neared the front door; the doors were Huge with two snakes on it that were circling each other up the door. Opened up automatically revealed a huge main entrance. Lily had been in there manor before but it never stopped to amaze her how big some of the buildings could be. There were pictures upon pictures of people that were talking with each other.

"I will send word to Dumbledore about the attack" Severus said and walked off.

Narcissa tried to comfort Lily. "It's ok, you're safe here."Narcissa whispered as they sat down on the large green couch.

Next to the couch were a silver armchair and a glass coffee table. Lucius noticed that Harry was starting to wake up. Harry blinked his green eyes he acted like nothing happened he wasn't crying.

He acted like he wasn't hit with the killing curse. It was late and Lucius was almost falling asleep he was about to finish his reading and go to bed when dobby had showed up in front of him.

Snape was walking back to the main entrance with a dreamless sleep draught. He heard crying coming from His godsons room. He opened the door and walked across the wooden floor and picked up Draco who had begun to stop crying. Snape left the room and headed down the stairs holding Draco and a dreamless sleep draught.

He entered the main entrance and walked swiftly to the couch. "Here you go lily this will help you go to sleep." Snape handed lily the draught. He walked past the three and sat down on the silver armchair holding Draco. Who had fallen asleep again, Draco was curled up in his arms. Harry who now was holding onto one of Lucius's finger. "Dumbledore will be here soon." Severus whispered. To the group trying not to wake Draco.

Right as he said that there was a knock on the door. The door opened again to reveal Dumbledore; He walked into the room and configured a chair. The doors closed quietly. Dumbledore sat down and began

"First of all is everyone alright?" he asked worried. Lily nodded. "Ok then, the best plan will be to stay here for awhile if that is alright with Lucius and Narcissa?" Dumbledore asked. "The potter family is always welcome in our house hold." Lucius happily accepted.

"I must be going than, thank you for your time." Dumbledore stood up and apparated.

"Well off to bed every one it is late. Dobby?" Narcissa said. He appeared in front of everyone. "Will you show Lily where she will be sleeping, the room next to ours please?" And with that dobby lead lily to her room.

Harry was still holding on to Lucius's finger. Lucius stood up with Snape and they walked to Draco's room. Where Harry and Draco will be sleeping, as they walked in the room Snape put down Draco and tucked him in the crib. Lucius tried to put Harry down and tucked him in.

" What a beautiful boy isn't he Severus?" lucius whispered. "He will make a perfect wizard some day." Snape whispered back. They walked back out and closed the door quietly. "Goodnight Severus." Lucius said. "Goodnight Lucius." Snape replied.

They both split and went their separate ways. Lucius was thinking again about earlier.

This will make a interesting adventure he said to himself. He walked into his room where his wife already asleep. He got changed and sliped into the bed. He looked out of the window at the night sky and thought he heard something. Must be a owl. He thought and drifted into sleep. What he heard was not a owl far from it. It was something more a lot more dangerous.

* * *

How was it? Hope it was good pleas comment


End file.
